Devil's butterfly
by aqua115
Summary: Hinamori Momo is known as the best bounty hunter while Hitsugaya Toushirou is a criminal with a bounty on him. What would happen when Momo is sent to capture him and both their worlds clash? HitsuHina R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I wish I did but sadly I do not. PLEASE REVIEW )

"Crap. He's fast. Geez why do they always run!"

Hinamori Momo cursed under her breath as she was running after her 367 bounty Hitsugaya Toushirou, in the Sola woods as she ducked under an upcoming tree branch during the mist of the night. She was known as the butterfly devil as she moved swiftly like a butterfly but struck like as deadly as a monster– the greatest bounty hunter in the region. As for Hitsugaya Toushirou he had a grand bounty on his head: 1,000,000

"_With that…I can buy all the Ramen I want"_

Momo thought as she wanted to end this quick but deadly. How would she do it? It was such a pain since the king wanted him back alive.

"_Bull's eye."_

She smiled to herself.

Toushirou could feel himself running faster now, he turned around to see his hunter but she had disappeared. Without a sound, when he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him.

"_Yes, I've lost her"_

Just as he thought this a surprising surge of pain struck the right side of his chest. He glanced down to see a sword inserted into his chest and the origin of the sword came from the girl bounty hunter who was now standing right in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"…dammit…"

He muttered in a strained voice. Momo pulled the sword out as he fell unto his knees clutching his bleeding chest. A drop of sweat dropped down his brow as he was now dieing from pain and exhaustion. Trying to come up with a plan, his sapphire like eyes darted from side to side and he tried to get up once more. Just as he was trying to nudge himself up he noticed a pair of hazel eyes look down at him with her sword pointed ready to slice him up if he made the slightest of movements.

She had to admit if he wasn't a criminal he could be handsome, this was the first time she saw his face besides on the wanted poster which was black and white. So she couldn't see how blue his eyes and the saddening glow it contained.

"_I wonder what could have caused his eyes to be that sad…NO WAIT, WHY WOULD I CARE??"_

She firmed her grip on the sword aimed it at him. She tsked as she thought it to be such a waste of god like looks. He was on the verge of death yet his eyes showed no fear, she wondered why.

Momo could tell he was in pain, nevertheless his eyes did show that. His eyebrows scrunched together and he was breathing heavier than ever as well as he glared up at her with a feeling she couldn't quite comprehend. Hitsugaya broke the silence as he spoke with a smooth clear icy voice that sent chills up her back.

"Why aren't you killing me yet? But don't get me wrong, I don't mean you should kill me."

He quickly added

"Because the king wanted you back alive. Personally it's not my style but I want my money."

He scoffed and looked up at her smugly.

"Urgh…"

A sudden pain struck him again like thousands of poisonous needles. He knew he was losing too much blood; his vision was getting blurry and his breathing unsteady. He heard the girl in front of him sigh and mumble something that sounded like "I guess It cant be helped."

A hundred possibilities ran through his head: Was she going to kill him? No she needed him back alive. Was she going to eat him? No, he really was losing too much blood.

He slowly vanished into a pit of darkness. He hated that darkness; he despised it, Fire, blood, death more than just an old nightmare.

Hitsugaya jolted awake as he felt a sting on his chest. Unaware of his surroundings he started to remember the events that took place.

"Don't move"

A women's voice, he looked at the source of the voice and suddenly jerked as he saw it was the bounty hunter, the one earlier that plunged a sword in him.

His eyes widened with disbelief as she laughed at his reaction. Why was she helping him?

"What…what are you doing?"

He questioned cautiously seeing her rubbing herbs onto a rag with a bucket by her side.

"What does it look like?"

"But…why, weren't you trying to hurt me just earlier so you could turn me in?"

"You need to be taken back alive remember? And with that wound I gave you, you could die from blood loss. Oh and don't even think of running cause if you do…."

"If I do…?"

He questioned slightly disappointed at her answer.

"Use your imagination."

"Oh"

She grabbed the rag and started to dab the rag onto the cut. It stung, it stung a lot and he jerked up.

"Is there an easier way to do this? Less painful I mean?"

She thought for a while then finally answered.

"No and unless you want to bleed to death, stay still."

Toushirou opened his mouth as if he was going to protest but immediately shut it after. She once again began to treat the wound and he gritted his teeth in pain, swearing and cursing between dabs. Momo almost felt sorry for him, almost. After all he was a criminal, felon, a bad guy and she couldn't feel sympathy for a guy like that. Then why was she saving him now?

"_It's for the money to bring him back alive."_

She told herself but she couldn't stand seeing him in pain any longer; she has never had to see a man suffer like this since this was the first time she had to bring a man back alive.

She ripped another piece of her black robe and soaked it in water.

"Here, bite onto this"

He said nothing but his eyes showed that he was grateful. Unknowingly she smiled to herself but quickly shook it off.

"_Geez, what's wrong with me."_

He bit onto it painfully and after what seemed to be an eternity passed, she wrapped his chest in more of her ripped robe and almost blushed at touching his bare back.

"Annndd….done."

She smiled and looked at him like a proud father would.

"I won't thank you since you were the one that hurt me in the first place."

He scowled at her like an arrogant little boy and she breathed a deep sigh. Then suddenly Hitsugaya let out a smirk and sprang up as he started to run. But he didn't get too far as he suddenly felt a rush of pain strike his neck and he let out a gasp of air as he fell unconscious.

"Now, bounty number 367 Hitsugaya Toushirou. I'll be taking you back to the palace."

OK SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY IT WASN'T SO CRAPPY.

AND Also this is different from the story line of bleach in case you didn't already know, which I think you do.

Ok I need to go get ice cream become a hermit in my basement for about an hour eating it so Ja ne.

O WAIIT ALSO IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW SO I KNOW I SHOULD COUNTINUE IT. PLEASE AND THANK YOU )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushirou woke up with an immense head ache, unaware of his surroundings he let out a weak cough. He focused his eyes to make out the picture in front of him, trying to stop the room from spinning, if he was even in a room at all.

He was still outside but tied to a tree.

"_so she didn't turn me in yet."_

Something wasn't right, the atmosphere was all wrong. Tense. He heard a clang of two metals. No, two swords. Toushirou focused his eyes to see what he expected.

About 10 meters away the bounty hunter was there fighting off twelve bandits, at least he thinks there's twelve, they were all moving too fast. He knew she was strong but not THAT strong.

And he was right since she was having a hard time focusing and losing ground to fast. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she was losing speed.

A dagger stabbed into her left shoulder causing her to cringe as she swung her sword at the man and another bandit stabbed her in the right side of her back with a short knife. She did her best not to scream, it hurt. It hurt like hell. She swung her sword once again to keep distance from her attackers.

"Oi, if you need me to kick their ass, just untie me."

The white haired boy yelled with a bored expression plastered on his face.

She just scoffed and said

"Give me one reason why I should trust you?"

"I won't run away."

"Ya, that's so believable."

Momo rolled her eyes. He could feel her suspicion of him from the tree.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"I don't appreciate you lies."

"Give us bounty 367 and we won't hurt you."

A bandit said with eyes like beady black rats.

"Oh so this is all to have possession of me, I didn't know you wanted me that much dear hunter."

Hitsugaya commented with a smirk on his face.

Hinamori could feel her head burning from anger and was going to reply to his little comment when she was knocked to the ground with a blade pointed at her.

Hitsugaya tsked

"It doesn't look like you have any other choice; it's either to die or give up your reward. Or…you can take me up on my offer. Untie me and let me kick their ass."

"You'll run away, so there's no point."

"Well, You don't know that unless you try."

"_I swear to god he enjoys pissing me off."_

She kicked the man in front of her HARD and grabbed his blade. She threw the razor blade swiftly at the rope cutting IT and the tree. The ropes fell and a smirk let loose on his face.

He began to run away and Momo laughed.

"_I should've known."_

She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed, she almost trusted him not to run away…

A club hit her hard causing her to fly a few meters and drop her only weapon. Now cornered in front of a tree, with over 10 bandits she couldn't run away, God was her only hope.

Hitsugaya heard her scream as a thud echoed in the forest. She knew he would leave, then why? He just about laughed at how trusting she was and how much he was going to regret his new found heroics.

"I guess it can't be helped…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If we can't have him, then we'll just make do with you then."

The bandit's eyes were full of lust and horrible things she didn't want to know or see.

A hand reached out and touched her cheek as it started to work its way down. She almost kicked him but another one caught her leg before she could and held a switchblade to her neck.

"You sure you wanna do that."

She glared up at the man as he started to caress her breasts and the other, her now exposed thigh. Was she gonna get raped?!?!

"No…please….let go."

She pleaded in a weak voice laced with tears. Which excited the bandits even more, as another slid his hand down her shirt, another squeezed her ass and another licked her neck. She flinched but they were practically on top of her, violating her like a type of toy while she bled from he two injuries and bruises. Tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"Aww…don't cry babe."

"please…just let me go."

"GWAHH.."

"What the fuck. HOW'D HE GET OUR WEAPONS?"

"GET HIMM."

She opened her eyes when she heard men scream. Now a white haired boy was standing in front of her fighting them off with daggers, blades and weapons.

"SHIT, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE."

The bandits scurried away, some tripping and falling and continuing to run again after. Hitsugaya sighed as Momo recollected herself. Her eyes widened as she realized the reality of the situation. HE HAD JUST SAVED HER.

"Toushirou…why…?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

He said turning around to face her, smiling a genuine smile, a sad yet gentle one. Momo almost melted.

"Your welcome"

He said and started walking away.

"_Oh no you don't."_

Again she knocked him out in one swift move to the neck. He was still a criminal nonetheless and she had to stay true to her job. She promised.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya."

She said as she brushed a loose hair from his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing he saw was a throne covered with beautiful gold, detailed carvings inside a room, angry looking guards, rich lords and ladies and the young bounty hunter. He at last recalled the happenings and realized that he was now before the young king and the trial awaiting his doom.

"Filthy low-life"

"What a horrible creature."

"GIVE HIM DEATH!!"

He could here them talk about him; he cringed at the sound of their voices and bit his lip so hard he almost bled.

"_What horrible thing did he do to get such remarks thrown at him?"_

Hinamori thought.

"You are at last awake, Hitsugaya Toushirou. It looks like our hunter took care of you well."

Hitsugaya's eyes darted to Hinamori and she quickly avoided his gaze, unaware why but his lucid eyes made her feel nervous. He was on his knees, hands tied behind his back and with guards all around him, there was no way for him to escape. He cursed to himself as the king spoke.

"I have to admit though, you were a hard catch but that's no matter since you're captured now and I must inform you the reason you were allowed to live until now."

Toushirou's eyes narrowed and he stared at the towering king on his throne curiously.

"Let's start at the beginning, are you familiar with Project Nero?"

After a moment Hitsugaya didn't answer but just stared scornfully resulting in a hard strike on the head from a guard, causing him to wince.

"No."

"Then are you familiar with Professor. Hatsuto, if you shall speak 'no' I would see through your lie at once."

"Yes"

He replied in a half whisper concealing a harsh tone underneath.

"Then I find it really hard for you not to know about Project Nero for I do remember hearing that he devoted his life to it."

"…"

"Now, can you tell me the where-a-bouts of the blueprints for Project Nero or any information regarding it? I guarantee that your punishment won't be as harsh if you should speak. Now any source of information is fine, I would think you would have at least some information on it since you being one of his -"

"I AREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW."

He screamed this in a both harsh and lifeless tone causing it to echo in the grand room. Startling both the king and Momo, She could clearly see his bleak eyes staring down with his head hung breathing coarsely.

"Toushirou…"

She whispered his name without realizing it.

"Fine have it your way then, I'll give you a few days to reconsider your answer. Guards! Take him to the dungeon."

The king rubbed his temples thoughtfully as he directed the guards with a brush of his hand. As if on cue, the guards dragged Toushirou up roughly while completely ignoring his injuries. Bringing the almost seemingly dead Hitsugaya to the back door where he assumed where the 'dungeon' was. On the way they passed Momo who never shifted her gaze off of him. Why did he suddenly loose his cool and what is Project Nero? A million questions flied through her mind. Her eyes widened as he glanced up at her with lifeless eyes then continued to walk down until he disappeared into the darkness never looking back once. Momo was about to leave the court when the king stopped her. The king was young, maybe 5 years older than her the most. Blond hair and flawless green eyes, he was nothing short of gorgeous.

"Would you care to join me for a glass of wine?"

"It would be my pleasure your majesty."

She could never turn down a business opportunity but her mind kept on repeatedly shifting to the white haired boy.

"Please, YOU may call me Ryouichi, dear Hinamori."

As he kissed her hand instead of melting like most girls do, she shuddered, not letting it show of course she let out a fake smile and wondered how Hitsugaya's lips felt –

"_No I can't think like this. I MUST BE A STRONGER WOMAN AND NOT GIVE IN to his clear blue eyes…AHHH NO, I MUST STOP THESE THOUGHTS._"

"Also, you can't dine in those robes, though I'm glad your wounds are treated, that Hitsugaya really must be a savage"

Somehow this angered her and as she was about to protest she was interrupted by the king.

"Come. I'll show you to your room, there you can choose among some dresses."

"Um…no, that's oka-- "

"I insist."

He said this with such a kind face that she decided not to complain. He led her into a grand room, decorated if possible, more than a ball room. Her eyes were as wide as saucers with little aliens dancing in them when she saw the dresses, tens no hundreds of dresses lined up for her to choose.

"_This is SOME dresses?"_

She chose a lightish blue one that contrasted with her eyes and were the same as HIS eyes. She walked out the room to be greeted by the king who put out an arm for her, she hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

She tried her hardest to think of an excuse.

"I have to use the loo (bathroom)."

And she ran, not sure where but she had to get away from the king, for some odd reason she couldn't love him, she couldn't. She took at least 10 corners until she had to stop because her ankle gave out.

"_Damn, I think I sprained it in the fight."_

In front of her was a long corridor leading downstairs and since she's always been a curious one, she followed the path in front of her. It was dark, the corridor light was the only reason she didn't immediately fall flat on her face. She knew this was the dungeon the king referred to. Momo almost tripped when she got to the last step expecting more stairs when there were none. She walked blindly in through touch, feeling the brick walls as they turned to bars then brick then bars until she touched something soft between. No, behind the bars. And before she could react quickly enough, that something rung her neck, forcing the back of her head to hit painfully against the bars. One hand grabbed both her wrists behind her back through the bars so she couldn't fight back from his strong grip. As the arm that rung her neck's hand revealed a knife and brought it up to her throat threatening to cut it open from the slightest of movements.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing down here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWSOME REVIEWS!!!

An emergency took place in china so my whole family had to fly there and stay there for a month. AND I SWEAR TO GOD WE ARE STILL IN THE STONE AGE IN MY APARTMENT SINNNNNCCE WE DID NOT HAVE A COMPUTERRR ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD THE INTERNET CAFÉ AND SCARY PEOPLE SO YA. Following that I had to catch up in school thus delaying my updating. Very sorry and I shall make up the delayed chapters by posting more quickly. And I was going to make part of chapter 3 with chapter 2 but it ended up being like 10 pages so I made it cliffy at the end. I SHALL UPDATE SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Time seemed to slow down, she could feel the blood pumping in her ears and a fast beating sound she hoped to God wasn't her heart. She hated being scared. In her eyes, only the weak felt fear.

She heard the man let out an amused chuckle as he let go of her hand. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion but she immediately took this chance to get out of his reach. She grabbed a dim torch embedded on the side of the wall. Her eyes narrowed when she brought the torch forward to make out the familiar silhouette behind bars. His deep sapphire eyes shone through the light first till he was fully recognizable.

"Hitsugaya!" His face was unreadable while hers was completely plastered with shock. She didn't even try to mask it.

"Wh –"

"I thought I'd give you a little payback for still turning me in….after I saved you and all" His raised his left eyebrow and a scowl appeared on his well toned face as he spat the words in distaste. He didn't bother to let her ask her petty question, it would probably be along the lines of 'Why'd you do that?', 'What was that for?', 'What? Do you want to die?' You know the usual questions a hunter would ask her hunted. He looked away awaiting her reply, not wanting to look at her face. It was weird how her gaze could falter him that much.

"Why?" He took a glance at her. His eyes caused her to hesitate a bit "Why'd you let go? You could've escaped, used me as a hostage and ran for it." She bit her lip and looked away.

Ok. He definitely didn't expect that.

"Wait, you want me to escape?" He was defiantly amused.

"No, of course not, but why didn't you? It's not like the king would've singed his guards on you, not with me, and I couldn't exactly fight back unarmed and harmed while you had a weapon."

"Yeah, of course I can still run after the injuries yours truly gave me, not to mention the two concussions I have also because of you."

Hiding the smirk slowly creeping in, his voice dripped with sarcasm. She just nodded and he thought he saw a glimmer of guilt in her hazel eyes but it left just as quickly as it came. Silence filled the room but Hitsugaya kept an eye on her every move causing her to squirm uncomfortably. A loud skidding sound of wood and the sound of locks and bolts broke the uncomfortable silence and it only took a second for her to realize that it was the guards locking up the gate to the prison. Hinamori's eyes widened and she rushed up, tripping in her blind haste. She pounded on the gate. No use. There was no way they could here her through the think wood.

She would have to spend the night down here. She looked back down the dark corridor and inwardly cringed.

She made her way back down by feeling the slimy walls of the dungeon to her disdain. It felt like decaying mold. It probably was.

She sighed as she reached the last step and faced his cell, boring her eyes into the darkness inside the cell, knowing he could see her.

"Your stuck down here aren't you?" She could here the grin in his voice. Oh if only she could reach in that cell and….

"Oi"

"What?" She sighed again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Silence filled the room once more, it was deafening. She couldn't stand it any longer and raised and eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"What made you become a…"

"…Bounty hunter?" He nodded

She puffed up her cheeks then let the air out with a sigh "A promise." Which he took as 'like hell I'd tell you more than that.' A heavy silence shrouded the room once more.

He blinked twice and blurted out "What kind of answer was that...?" He mumbled obviously unsatisfied.

Her hand was getting tired of holding the torch so she fit it back into the wall again. Shit, it was pretty dark down here. Hinamori played today's events in her mind over and over. She still can't believe he had saved her.

"Hitsugaya..?" She said moving back towards his cell, closer this time. She sat down with her back against the bars, fully aware he could strike her from behind at any moment. It's Funny how she can trust a wanted criminal.

"mhmm.."

"Thank you…" She turned back and smiled at him, "for coming back to save me." His eyes widened a bit.

_-FLASH-_

_"Toushirou…why…?"_

_"I wanted to ask you the same thing."_

_-FLASH-_

"Why'd u do it? Why would you let me go?"

"I don't know to be honest; I would like to just say that it was in a moment of desperation. But I guess a part of me just wanted to trust you." She shrugged nonchalantly and looked over at him. He just nodded in understanding.

"So how much did you get for my head?" The question slightly shocked her and the realization slowly began to dawn on her. She basically brought him to his death by bringing him here. Somehow the thought of him dying unnerved her to no end. What makes him so different, she could kill without blinking twice and yet the thought of never seeing him again hurt and she couldn't quite understand why. Geez, he was a crook, a low-life scumbag, that's what all criminals were. But if he was such a bad guy then why'd he save her when he had a clean break. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore and simply focused her gaze forward.

"A lot."

This was going to be a long night…

AN:

Well as you can all see, I haven't updated in a hell of a long time I sincerely apologize. I realize most of you probably have given up on this story and that this chapter is very short but there is more to come =D.

And good news, I am motivated to continue this story since an excellent idea just popped into my head.

I already finished writing half of chapter 4 so u can 10000000% expect an update in 2-3 days.

And again, very very very x 300 x infinity sorry for not updating for 1 and half years


End file.
